creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RagedRobot
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:RagedRobot page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Princess Callie (talk) 00:17, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Story Your story was deleted as it was not up to quality standards. There were numerous issues with grammar (You're=you are, your=possession. it's=it is, its=possession), issues with punctuation (mainly ellipses and commas.), and some phrasing/wording issues. While the plot was interesting, it could have used a bit fleshing out. The story felt a little bare-bones which is a shame because it does seem interesting. Stare has feelings for Hannah, but why? (Her looks, her personality?) Then there's this: "Stare still has feelings for her, but it was then discovered that he was only 14, and Glare was 18." Why give them ages? Who discovered this information? If these beings have been around since the beginning, tormenting kids, giving them an age seems like a plot hole. Additionally the lullaby at the end seems out of place as it wasn't really referenced any where else in the story. I liked the cradle of bones image, but this story needs a lot of revision before it is ready for this site. I'm going to suggest taking it to the writer's workshop and then making a Deletion Appeal once you have some more in-depth feedback. Best of luck. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:21, August 2, 2014 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 19:46, August 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hahaha, don't worry! It isn't that big of a deal. It's alright. If you need anything, don't be afraid to contact me! "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 20:11, August 3, 2014 (UTC)